


Night Changes

by mittwoch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur wants to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Merlin just wants to get laid, Valiant and his friends are complete jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is having a horrible night at one of Valiant's parties. Arthur changes that. </p><p>(Terrible summary, I know, but I got over-excited incorporating in the title of the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta'd

Merlin knew this would happen.

He knew this would happen if he came to Valiant's party. It happened every single time Arthur left him alone at one these parties.

He didn't know how Arthur kept managing to talk him into going. After the first party, Merlin vowed to never go again.

Yet here he was, hiding in one of Valiant's bedrooms, with Arthur nowhere to be found. 

He had just escaped Valiant and his gruely entourage in the kitchen. He needed to get out of there or at least find Arthur. Valiant wouldn't dare harm him if Arthur was there.

He sent a quick text.

**To: Clotpole**  
_Where are you?_

Merlin began pacing the room anxiously awaiting a response. He could hear the muted sounds of the party from the floor below. Hopefully Arthur would be able to hear his phone over the noise.

Merlin clicked his phone to make sure he didn't somehow miss a response. 

There was none. He sent another.

**To: Clotpole**  
_Seriously, where are you? You said you wouldn't leave me._

"Aw, look at this boys." Vailaint opened the door to the bedroom, startling Merlin. "The little wallflower is hiding in here."

The rest of Valiant's friends came into the room, blocking the door as an intimidation method.

"Why you hiding in here, hm?" Valiant strode over to Merlin, puffing his chest out. "Lost your boyfriend?"

Merlin didn't respond. He learned from experience it was best not to. 

"I believe he is snogging, what's her name..." Valiant snapped trying to think.

"Sophia!" One of the hunchmen said.

"Ah, yes, Sophia! That's the one." Valiant exclaimed. "The pretty blonde with the tits! Pendragon sure knows how to pick them."

When Merlin didn't say anything Valiant continued, "There is something seriously wrong with you if you prefer to suck dick over snogging a girl like Sophia. Oh wait, that's right, you haven't even kissed a boy let alone sucked a cock!"

The cronies laughed. 

"You are just a pathetic little _virgin_. Probably gonna remain that way too. No one gonna want to suck a twink of a fairy."

Merlin had had enough. He had been putting up with these comments for far too long. Months of verbal abuse: fairy, fag, _virgin_. 

"Get out of my way." Merlin warned in a low voice.

"Or what?" Valiant teased. "You gonna throw fairy dust on me?"

Adrenaline coursed through Merlin's veins. "Don't test me."

Merlin attempted to maneuver around Valiant, but had no such luck. Valiant blocked his way.

"This is _my_ house. You think you are going to threaten me? Doesn't work like that." Valaint said, his anger visible. "Boys, tie him up."

The group made their way towards Merlin.

"Actually don't." Valiant commanded. "He'd probably get excited if you did that. Hell, he'd probably get excited if you just touched him. The boy is so inexperienced."

The boys laughed again. Their snickers echoing inside Merlin's head. The snickers started to swirl with past insults: fucking virgin, prancing girl, never been kissed.

Merlin's anger reached its breaking point. The adrenaline finally took over and enabled him to shove past Valiant and the boys. He stormed out into the hallway and beelined straight for the front door.

He had such tunnel vision that he almost didn't see Arthur walking towards him.

"Oi, there you are! I just got your message. You alright?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin just kept walking. He didn't have time to stick around-Valiant would be on his heels. 

"Merlin!" Arthur chased after him. He grabbed at Merlin's arm, stopping him to a hault. "Did they do something to you?"

"Nothing they haven't done before." Merlin tried to shrug off Arthur's hand. Arthur just gripped him tighter.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, they just called me a bunch of names. As usual."

"Look, they are just having a bit of fun."

"It's not fun, Arthur. You've never heard them." Merlin sighed. 

"Well I doubt they mean any harm."

"Trust me, they do." Merlin was finally able to shake free of Arthur.

He pushed his way through the crowded living room and entry way until he was outside. The fresh night air gave Merlin renewed energry as he strode across the damp lawn. 

"Merlin!" A shout came back from the house. Merlin didn't need to look over his shoulder to know who it was. "Merlin, could you at least wait?"

Merlin didn't wait. He was angry. Angry at Valiant for constantly calling him names. Angry at Arthur for talking him into coming to this party and then ditching him. Angry at himself for letting himself be talked into coming. 

Arthur ran up next to him, panting furiously. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Going home."

"No, you promised me you were spending the night."

"I'll sleep over some other time, Arthur. I've had a shite night."

"Even more the reason to stay over!" Arthur pleaded. "My father is out of town so we can drown all our sorrows into his liquor stash."

"Haven't you already had enough booze?" Merlin questioned.

"Nope. I haven't had one sip! Now come on, let's go." Arthur tugged Merlin over to his car and shoved him into the passenger seat. 

"What about Sophia?" Merlin asked once Arthur got in the car.

"What about her?" Arthur asked, starting the car.

"I just thought you two were-"

"We weren't doing anything, as much as she would like to tell you otherwise. I somehow got stuck listening to her prattle on about her new car for an hour."

"Oh Valiant said that-"

"Yes, what did Valiant say?" There was an edge to his voice. "I would really like to know." 

"That you and Sophia were-"

"Not about Sophia and I, you idiot. What did he say to you?" 

"The truth," Merlin sighed, "That I'm a virgin and that I'll always be one."

"There is nothing wrong in being a virign. It's better to wait for someone you want to be with." Arthur lectured.

"But I'm tired of waiting! Imagine if you had to wait this long." 

"Well it's not your fault that you are the only out person in town. I actually think it takes a lot of courage for you to be." 

"Really?" Merlin questioned.

"Yeah, I do. You may be an idiot, but you are a brave one."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled feeling somewhat better.

"Does it really bother you that much? Being a virgin I mean. Or is it just Valiant?"

"A bit of both I guess." Merlin thought out loud. "I mean I would love to rub it in Valiant's face, but I want to be with someone more."

"Well you did kiss Freya that one time." Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. Plus she is a girl, so it wasn't exactly my dream kiss."

"Oh, you have a dream kiss?" Arthur sniggered.

Merlin laughed and smacked Arthur's arm. "Oi! Shut up you prat."

"No hitting the driver! Do you want us to get in a wreck?" Arthur scolded. "So c'mon, what is it then? What's your dream kiss?"

"With a man." Merlin didn't have to look over to know Arthur was rolling his eyes.

"Well you're pretty easy to please."

"I don't ask for much." Merlin laughed.

"No, but seriously. Tell me." Arthur egged on.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I'm your best mate. I'm suppose to know these things."

"I don't know about your dream kiss." Merlin pointed out.

"Which is why I'm a better friend than you. So stop dragging it out."

"Fine, you insolent prat. I give up," Merlin sighed, "I just want to kiss a man that I love."

"That's it?"

"Yep. That's it. Like you said, I'm easy."

Arthur pulled into the driveway of his house, shutting off the car. "We're here."

Merlin got out of the car and headed into Arthur's ridiculously sized house. 

Morgana greeted them in her pajamas as they entered the hallway.

"Hello boys. What are we up to this evening?"

"None of your concern. C'mon Merlin." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and drug him upstairs to his room.

Arthur made sure to lock the door after they entered. "The last thing we need tonight is Morgana."

Merlin laughed. "Agreed."

"Alright," Arthur rubbed his hands together, "so shall the drinking party commence?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't want to deal with a hangover tomorrow."

"Then what should we do?"

"Go to bed and forget this miserable night ever happened." Merlin belly-flopped himself onto Arthur's queen-sized bed. 

Arthur plopped down on the bed next to him. "Ah, cheer up won't you!"

Arthur kicked Merlin's leg.

Merlin let out a yelp. "How is kicking me suppose to cheer me up?"

"It works on the other guys."

"Well the _other guys_ are complete morons." Merlin mumbled into the pillow.

"And here I was lumping you in with the morons. My mistake." 

Merlin flipped himself over to lay on his back. He mimicked Arthur's position and stared at the ceiling, hands tucked behind his head. "Yeah, it is."

"I was trying to do something nice and then you be a complete dollophead about it."

"Dollophead is my word."

"You can't own words _Mer_ lin!" Arthur complained.

"Yes you can, you clotpole, which is another word I own." 

"If that were true, than we wouldn't have an English language. Everyone would just stake claims in words and we would be left with nothing. Point proven." Arthur finished smugly. 

Merlin groaned. "I don't know why I bother putting up with you." 

"You do it cos you love me." Arthur teased.

"You wish!" 

Arthur remained silent.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked over to Arthur. He was still looking at the ceiling, but his face was scrunched. 

"You love me, right?" Arthur asked in a serious voice, turning his head to face Merlin.

"Uh, well yeah. Yeah, I mean you are my friend and-"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips. He gently pressed into Merlin, his hand slinked around the back of Merlin's neck, bringing the two closer. 

Merlin was completely bewildered: his best friend was kissing him and it didn't seem like he would be stopping any time soon. Merlin didn't have time to think about it. He instinctively kissed back.

Arthur progressively became more aggressive in his kisses once Merlin contributed. His hand trickled down Merlin's arm, making their way down towards Merlin's stomach.

Merlin felt himself become excited. This sent up a giant red flag. He shouldn't be excited over his best friend kissing him. His shouldn't even be kissing his best friend. 

Merlin pushed Arthur away. He hovered just above Merlin. From here Merlin could see his blown pupils and redden lips. 

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. 

"Giving you your dream kiss. I thought that was obvious enough." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"You said you wanted to kiss someone you loved." Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I didn't mean that kind of love."

Arthur let out a long sigh. "I know that, but this is the closest thing I can give you."

Merlin couldn't comprehend the situation. "It's not your job to-"

"But I _want_ to. I want to do this," Arthur said in a soft voice. "Now for once in your life would you please shut up?"

Arthur crashed his lips into Merlin's again. This time Merlin just let it happened. He was still confused on the reasoning, but if Arthur wanted to do so, Merlin wasn't going to stop it. 

Arthur's kisses turned into pecks. He pecked the sides of Merlin's mouth, nipping down to his jaw line and landing on his neck. He sucked so powerfully on Merlin's neck, he could feel the blood circulate to the spot. 

Arthur's hand that laid on Merlin's stomach moved further down, stopping just at the hem of Merlin's pants. Arthur made quick work of the button and jimmied off Merlin's pants with such ease that it made Merlin question how many times Arthur had done this before. 

Arthur tentatively ran a hand over Merlin's boxer, eliciting a moan from him upon contact. Arthur experimented and tried the motion again. Merlin inadvertently bucked his hips. Arthur smirked at this. He traced Merlin's bulge again and again. The feeling was ecstatic.

Merlin wanted more. Apparently Arthur could tell so, he went to slip off Merlin's boxer, but Merlin stopped him.

Snogging Arthur was one thing, but to have him do this was another. He was straight after all. This was pushing the boundaries of their friendship too far. "Arthur, you don't have to do this for me. You don't even like-"

"Merlin, do you ever do as your told? _Shut up_." Arthur swatted away Merlin's hand that was trying to prevent him.

Arthur managed to get off the boxers without any more disruption. Merlin felt self conscious with his budging dick in the air. Arthur stared at it for a moment before leaning in and giving a tentative lick up the shaft. Merlin gasped. The sensation was entirely new to him.

Arthur did it again. He licked the length several more times before moving to the head. There he swirled his tongue around Merlin's precum that was oozing out. Merlin simply laid back and moaned at the pleasure. 

He had to hold back a yell when Arthur put his entire mouth around him, moving slowly down taking Merlin in one inch at a time. Merlin was suddenly grateful for Arthur's big mouth. 

Merlin tried his best to not buck his hips. He didn't want to hurt Arthur, no matter how much he desired to go further in. Arthur was only able to suck for a few more moments before Merlin warned Arthur that he was about to cum. Arthur pulled off just in time. 

Merlin orgasmed more powerfully than he had in his entire life. He laid in Arthur's bed completely breathless. Arthur laid next to him, equally short of breath as he brought himself off. Arthur finished soon after with a muted groan. 

Arthur rolled on his side to face Merlin. His eyes were heavy-lidded in post-bliss joy, the corners of his mouth raised highly, "I don't think Valiant calling you names will be a problem now."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story some time ago. I haven't posted it until now because I couldn't quite get the ending right-I'm still not too thrilled with it. I may go back and change it one of these days. But this was just intended to be a short fluffy-ish piece, so I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
